


Latching on

by SterekFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Stiles needs support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles crashed. And he crashed hard. He needed someone, he needed anyone honestly. Derek shows up and makes things okay.





	Latching on

Stiles was struggling to breathe as he sat alone in the woods, sticks biting into his flesh even through his jeans. The air felt like it was a cold brick inside his chest as he gasped out against his teeth. It was horrible, his mother’s face flashing through his mind, his nose searing with the smell of her old perfume. It’d been a dream-more like a nightmare-and he saw his father crying on the floor of the hospital room Claudia had been kept in all those years ago.   
He’d shouted and screamed for what felt like hours as he cried into his hands. He tried to be strong. Gosh he tried so hard to be strong. Everybody needed him to be; his dad, Scott, the pack. Stiles wasn’t allowed to be weak. Ever.   
His feelings started to bubble up in his chest as he shoved it down, caring to poor Isaac’s wounds or cooking for the pack. The world was painfully still and he was so turned about he felt like his head was just about to pop off the rest of his body.   
Stiles heard a rustling behind him and normally he’d be in attack mode right now, but he was too weak. He heard a snuffling and that raised his head as he met with golden eyes of a black wolf. The monster was huge and intimidating in structure, but his eyes were so kind and concerned that Stiles felt safe. Finally.   
Derek snuffled again before inching forward and then sitting on his big wolfy ass, buring his fluffy nose in Stiles’ neck. There was a tiny whine before the wolf cutely shuffled forward a bit and rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, almost like a hug.   
Stiles sobbed before latching his arms around the big, live, furry teddy bear. Derek nuzzled and licked briefly, his head lightly nudging Stiles, causing the boy to chuckle painfully.   
The air came easier now and his eyes finally cleared of the fog. His mouth gaped open as he sucked in breaths, his shoulders shaking violently, but Derek ignored it, just nuzzling in closer.   
Stiles cried and held tightly onto Derek until he felt him shift beneath his hands. He heaved a breath at the warmth of the werewolf’s boiling skin and nuzzled further, completely ignoring the distinct lack of clothes.   
Derek was warm and his arms wrapped so tightly around Stiles that the teen briefly worried he’d be squished to death. Derek’s arms were tight and warm and huge and rested on Stiles’ bruised hips from thrashing about and falling to the floor.   
Derek huffed out warm breath against the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’ve got you Stiles,” He soothed, his lips moving against Stiles’ pale skin. Stiles felt his body thrum with the release of so many emotions, Derek supporting him as the boy cried bravely. “Shh, you’re okay,” He affirmed.   
Stiles heaved harder sobs. Derek pulled away slightly and cradled Stiles’ thin face in his large hands, the calluses grounding him, pulling him away from his thoughts.   
“Der-,” Stiles choked out.   
“I know, I know,” Derek huffed out before his eyes darted around Stiles’ face. He sucked in a deep breath and smooshed his lips onto Stiles. The younger let out an unattractive squeak, his lips not knowing how to even work in this situation. Derek purred-or, as close to purring as a wolf could get- and held Stiles closer. They pulled away so Stiles could breathe again and when they did Stiles let loose another sob, half way between relief and angst. Derek smiled gently, something Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, and spoke kindly, “We’re here for you, the pack is here for you. I’m here for you.” And managed to just barely catch Stiles as he launched himself at Derek.


End file.
